Lunar eclipse
by albusperkamentus
Summary: Bella swan moves to forks with a secret. She can read minds and she can do telekineses when she meets the nice Christian Lerleys things start to get interesting. When Bella meets Edward she knows something is different about him. Will she find out? AU
1. Introduction

**This is the introduction of my new story. It is twilight written if i had come up with the Idea. Some new characters will get introduced soon. Read the short introduction and leave a comment if you don't mind i promise, the next chapter will be longer and more interesting! I'm a guy so I don't know if I get Bella's feelings right. twilight plots and all original characters are copyright of Stephanie Meyer no copyright infringement intended**

We arrived at my future home after a 50 minute drive from the airport. My dad Charlie had picked me up. Charlie is the chief of police in town. That's why I'm now stuck in the police cruiser. Charlie smiled at me. I smiled back. I was truly happy to see him again. Even though I hated Forks, the rain and cold were horrible, the smile on Charlie's face was enough for me. I would be happy as long as he was happy.

"We're here Bells" Charlie commented from his seat. I opened the door and stepped outside. My feet slid away trough the mud and I would have fallen if I hadn't managed to get a hold on the car. "I am such a klutz" I commented. Charlie just smiled at me. I looked at the house. It wasn't too big but it was fine. We walked inside and Charlie helped me to get my stuff to my room. "Thank you" I muttered when he was finished. "It's all right"he muttered back. The silence that fell was not uncomfortable. We were both quiet people.

Charlie left shortly after. It was one of the best things about Charlie. It was one of the best things about Charlie. He didn't hover. I dropped down on my bed and faced the seeling. The image of my mom appeared in my head and I could feel tears welling up. I forced them back. Renee was a free spirit. She just recently remarried to Phil. Phil was a minor league baseball player and he was always away traveling. My mom stayed with me but I could tell she was sad she couldn't be with him. I decided that was my cue and that's how I ended up here.

The relation I had with my mother was sort of reversed. It was always me looking after her instead of the other way around. I took responsibility for my mother and cared for her. I even inquired where she would go and when she would be back.

I laid there for a while until I decided to cook dinner. Charlie really was a hell in the kitchen. And I would rather not eat burned food. I giggled, when I came down I stumbled to the kitchen tripping twice over nothing but air. I cursed my clumsiness. "Bells you don't have to cook" Charlie began. "No I want to and while I'm here I could as well take good care of you" I cut him off. "I bet you haven't had a nice home made meal in a while". I heard Charlie grin and a smile appeared on my face.

After I had cooked the lasagna I took out two plates. I accidently dropped one. "I'm such a klutz" I groaned as I picked up the plate. Charlie let out a small laugh.

Five minutes later we were eating at the table. Comfortable in the silence. "Bells, tomorrow is your first school day. Do you need a ride?" he asked. I thought about this for a few seconds. I didn't like being the center of attention and the police cruiser would surely drag attention. But on the other hand I didn't know where the school was. "Yes, I don't know where the school is yet". After the dinner I went to do the dishes as Charlie watched the game of baseball.

"Dad, I'm going to sleep" I called to him. "Goodnight Bells" he responded. "Goodnight" I replied again. I felt very tired and I crushed down on the bed as I stumbled into the room. The rain on the window was depressing and I was missing mum so much. I felt the tears but didn't stop them. I let them come. This was something I needed to face if I wanted to make my life nice over here. After the last tears had shed I showered and changed into my pajamas. I fell down on my bed and within seconds I drifted away into a deep sleep.


	2. First day of school

**I have a few things to say about this chapter. Alice can't see them yet why will become clear later. Edward is not able to hear Bella nor Christian. This is an Alternate version of twilight so not everything will be the same. **

**Twilight original characters and plots are © of Stephanie Meyer. the rest is mine. no copyright infringement intended. Review please!**

The next morning I woke up staring at the ceiling. A feeling of uneasiness started to grow in me. I looked outside and wasn't really surprised to see that it's raining. I walked over to my closet to get dressed. I choose a pair of jeans a black T-shirt and a brown jacket. I walked downstairs and tripped over the threshold. Charlie grinned at me. "Hey Bells, good morning" he said to me. "Morning" I replied. I decided to make breakfast I took a bowl and a box of cereals. I could never get much down in the morning. I was a bit nervous for my first day of school at Forks high school.

I was sure I would be in center of attention because I was the new kid. "Bye Bells" Charlie called as he drove off for his police job. After I finished my breakfast I went outside. '_Dang!_' I thought. Charlie had said he would drive me. I looked around and to my amazement I saw a red old rusty truck in front of our house. I walked over to the truck and to my surprise I found a letter.

_Dear bells,_

_Sorry for not driving you but I thought you would want to drive your new truck. The keys are in the ignition. There's a map to the school in the car. Take care!_

_Charlie_

I was touched by his words. I couldn't believe it was really mine. I grinned in joy and went to sit in the driver's seat . I turned the ignition and jumped in surprise at the sound it made. It was extremely loud. I looked at the map and drove towards the school. I was getting more nervous by the minute but I had one advantage. I could read minds and I lately discovered I could do telekinesis . I found out when I was seven that I could hear thoughts. I was playing with my friend Emma back in phoenix when I heard her thoughts. We were playing hide and seek. I was hiding behind a tree when I heard it. _'Where is she?_ Had Emma thought. At first I had thought she had spoken but Her lips hadn't moved. At least I would know what the people really thought of me. I sighed only Emma knew because she had gifts herself.

After 5 minutes I saw the school appearing in my vision. I drove the truck onto the parking lot and sighed in relief when I saw I wasn't the only one with an old car. Actually there was only one new car. A shiny silver Volvo parked next to my truck.

I got out of my truck and walked towards the sign with OFFICE written on it. I was lucky nobody had seen me yet. I stumbled inside the office. '_Oh my that girl is clumsy'_ I tried to hide my grimace as much as possible. I walked over to the reception. "Euhm, I'm Isabella Swan" I started. I saw her eyes blink in surprise and simultaneously I heard her think: "_Ah, the Chiefs daughter. She's pretty"_ My eyes widened a bit in disbelief. '_Pretty me? I'm just plain old Bella'_ I thought to myself.

"Here is your timetable" she said while handing me a paper, "and you need your teachers to sign this and then bring it back to me ok" she smiled. I tried to block her thoughts out and hurried towards the exit. I nearly tripped again. Since it was way too early I walked towards the cafeteria. It was nearly empty except for a few people who were sitting alone. I walked to the closest free table and looked to the window. '_So that's the new girl Isabella?"_ I heard someone think. _'Dang she's hot, I want her'_ I looked up and stared around in disbelief. I was frightened. I would never make it through 2 years here with all those hormonal teenage boys. I blocked out the vulgar thoughts. It was getting too much and it scared me. I looked around and I saw a tall dark blond boy walking towards me. He had a small smile on his face and I could tell he was a bit shy. I looked at his eyes and could only find cheerfulness in them. I smiled he was definitely not one of those vulgar boys.

With a shock I realized I wasn't able to read his thoughts. '_Hmm weird, this has never happened before'. _"Euhm Hello" he said carefully looking at me. I looked up from my hands and smiled a little. "Hello" I stammered. "Isabella Swan? I assume" his choice of word surprised me a little they sounded old fashioned. "You are correct mr. euhm?" I smiled copying his way of talking. "Christian" he replied, "Christian Lerleys". We talked a bit when a small wave of air brushed past me. I was surprised all doors were closed and no window was opened.

"_Oh my gosh who is that sitting with the weirdo?" _I turned my head to see a girl wearing a smug expression on her face walking towards her. "_It must be Isabella Swan, I'm goint to tell her how weird he is. She will never want to sit with him again"_ I fumed at the thought of the girl. '_How dare she'_ I thought. "Euhm sorry but do you know you are sitting with the weirdo" the girl asked. "I'm Lauren by the way" she said it in a way as if she was the most important person in the world. I watched as Christians face fell, he must think I will go with her. "Yes I know exactly with who I am sitting. My friend" I replied. "Yes, but you know he's weird right?"she continued. I was fuming with anger. I saw my bag lifting from the ground and quickly hold it down with my foot. "Excuse me?" I asked her, "Weird? He is not weird he's nice and you shouldn't be so arrogant" I replied in a firm tone. I heard several gasps around me. "_Oh now she's going to get it"_ I heard someone think. "_You can't talk like that to Laure, nit is unheard of"_. 'Ah, so this girl is the arrogant popular type' I thought. "_Oh she's going to get it"_ Lauren thought.

She walked away and I was sure she was going to get the school against me. Anyways I had one friend. I looked at him and found him smiling broadly at me. "Thank you" he began, "nobody has ever done that before" he said. "Well it was time somebody did it" I replied. "I have to warn you though, she's going to turn the school against you and try to humiliate you". "I will know what kind of tricks" I replied. Shock flashed over the face of Christian and quickly I added. "I'm much smarter than her". The bell rang and I quickly stood up. "See you later" I shyly smiled at him.

On my walk to class I tripped twice over my own feet. My first class today was English with Mr. Mason. I walked inside and saw I was the first one to enter. I showed him my slip which he had to sign. He gawked when he saw my name. I flushed tomato red at his response and quickly walked to the seat he assigned in the back of the class. The remaining time of lesson flew by. I looked at the list of books which we had to read and saw to my happiness I had already read them all. The bell rang and I sighed. I walked towards the door when I bumped into someone.

It was a blond boy with spikes. "Hi I'm Mike Newton" he introduced himself. "You must be Isabella Swan" I was about to correct him when his thoughts hit me. "_I can't wait till she's mine"_ There was a rude and possessive edge to his thought and I was scared instantly. "_Bet she's tight"_ he thought and now I was terrified. I needed to get away from him. "Shall I walk you to your next class" he asked. I hesitated. I didn't want to be rude but I certainly didn't want to walk with him.

To my relief I saw Christian walking towards me from the other side of the corridor. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Suddenly I saw a way out of Mike's dilemma. "No, thank you Mike but Christian here will walk me" I said with a smile. "You're walking with him?" Mike asked his tone colored in disgust and there was something else, '_fear?'_ I thought as I recognized the emotion on his face.

The remaining time of the morning continued like this. The teacher would sign my slip and would assign me a seat. At the end of the lesson Christian would walk me to my next class. I felt comfortable around him. The next period would be lunch and I waited at the door of my Trig class for Christian. I didn't need to wait long. He walked around the corner smiling. The students around him made way for him. They seemed frightened of the weird kid according to him. "_What does she see in him"_ somebody thought I turned around and saw it was Jessica the best friend of Lauren. "_Why can't they stop staring. Let them be"_ I recognized the thought of Angela the nice shy girl.

We entered the cafeteria. I looked around and saw nearly all tables were already taken. Then I saw a few empty tables around a group of people. '_Weird_' I thought. "Follow me" I told Christian he just smiled and nodded. We walked across the cafeteria I tripped several times but Christian caught me. We arrived at the table. Just know I noticed all tables around where empty. "_What is she doing? No one sits so close to the Cullens"_ Lauren thought from her table. '_The Cullens? They must be the people at the table next to us_" I thought. "_Well weird sit's with weird"_ Jessica thought. So the Cullens were considered weird as well.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Christian. "_Ah, she's asking about us"_ I whirled around and saw a short and thin girl staring at me I blinked and she looked away. I took a better look, she was inhuman beautiful. She was pixie like with her black spiky hair. I looked at them all and noticed they were all amazingly beautiful. The Blonde boy next to the pixie girl was tall and had a leonine form. His expression was pained. Next to him was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Only from being in the same room with her my self-esteem dropped. Her golden hair was perfect, shining and whirling with only the slightest movement. Her features were perfect. Flawless skin. Next to hear sat a huge guy. Thick bands of muscles were wrapped around his arms. His short black hair was a bit messy. He had a goofy grin on his face. He was holding hands with the blond one. Next to the pixie girl was another guy. His Bronze hair was messy and like the others he had perfect features. They all stared into the distance. I noticed they were all extremely pale. That means paler then me and they all had the same golden eyes.

"They are the Cullen's and the Hale twins" Christian replies on normal level. "The two blond ones are the Hale twins and the other three are the Cullens" he continued, "They are not actually related, they are adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife. "That's nice of them" I replied back still whispering. "You don't need to whisper" he replied with a smile. "It's no use, the bronze haired huy is Edward" he looked in my direction and I dropped my gaze quickly."The pixie like girl is Alice and next to her is Jasper. They are a couple. Next to them are Emmet and Rosalie another couple" Christian finished. "_What does he mean –.. No that's impossible"_ I turned around but I saw nobody looking at them. From the voice in my head it was a women. Probably the pixie girl, Alice. I saw the mouth of the bronze haired guy move very fast but I didn't hear a thing. "_Great Edward , another silent one. And I can't see them!"_ she screamed in her head. I was surprised. Silent one? What did that mean?

The bell rang and I took off to Biology. I entered the classroom and tripped again. I sighed. The teacher Mr. Banner signed my slip and sent me to my seat. To my shock It was next to Edward Cullen. I sat down next to him and glanced at him. Fear gripped my heart in an instant. He was glaring at me the hate clearly visible in his eyes. I was too shocked to look away. His fist were balled his knuckles white. His eyes were black. He glared at me furiously and I hid my face with my hair. '_How could he hate me so fast?_' I thought. It continued like this the rest of the Biology lesson. He was sitting on the edge of his chair as far away from me as possible. When the bell ran Edward swiftly stood up and race out of the class. I was baffled how could this guy hate me so much already? It wasn't fair, I didn't even know him. After gym Christian walked me to the office to hand in my slip. I waited for the person at the desk to be finished when I realized it was Edward Cullen and only now I found out I couldn't read his mind. Two people in one day? "Are you sure there are no other classes" he asked with a smooth velvet voice. Mrs. Cope looked dazzled, "No I'm sorry dear, what's so wrong with biology?" she asked. In that same moment another girl walked in and a small gust of air surged through the office. Suddenly Edward tensed and he looked around, when he saw me hatred filled his eyes again. He muttered he understood to the women and he quickly took off. Silently I handed in my slip. I walked over to my tuck and got in. I sat there for a few minutes still shocked. He wanted to trade biology. The only class I had with him. The only conclusion was it was because of me. I felt sick. Using telekinesis the keys flied into the extinction and turned. Then I drove home.


	3. Defending Rosalie

**Sorry it took a while to upload my new chapter. From here on the story will differ strongly from twilight though some things may stay the same. Also for my readers of living a happy life I'm sorry but you will have to wait a bit longer for you next chapter. My head is a bit empty for that story at the moment but I'm sure it will come back quick so don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight original characters and plot are all Stephanie Meyer's even though i wish they would be mine. No copyright infringement intended. Oh also bella is more confident in this story then in the original twilight.**

Charlie was not home when I arrived. I tripped over the threshold when I entered the house. I had agreed with Christian that he would come over to my house this afternoon. I glanced at the clock and saw he would be here in 5 minutes.

I went upstairs and took out Wuthering heights. Not long after I heard a knock on the door. I slipped out of my room and went downstairs and opened the door. I smiled, his tall frame took up the entire doorframe and I couldn't help but notice how good looking he was. He flashed a smile before he stepped inside.

I led him into my room and sat down on the bed. "So, what were you doing before I arrived" he asked. "I was reading Wuthering heights" I explained to him. I saw his eyes lit up in recognition. "It's one of my favorites" Christian said to me. He watched me carefully. I drowned in his deep emerald green eyes who were now a fluid liquid. I wanted to tell him my secret so I wouldn't have to hide. I sighed, '_why was it so hard?_' I thought. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked. Could he read my mind? "No nothing" I replied quickly. I could tell he didn't believe me but he didn't press any further.

We talked for several more hours and I found myself liking him more and more. Hell? Liking? That word was not strong enough. I fell myself fall for his openness and his kindness. "So where do you live" I asked at a time. His eyes darkened and his face turned sad. "I live nowhere" he whispered. I was shocked, how could this be possible. "I lived in a orphan house, but it is closing at the end of this week". A single tear rolled down his cheek. I slowly reached out and stroked his face with my hand removing the tear. "Come to live with me" I whispered. He looked up and his eyes were filled with hope. "Really" he said his voice barely louder than a whisper. "Off course" I replied.

We were waiting until Charlie arrived at home. When he finally came home I explained the case to him. He seemed not to happy about it but eventually I got him to change his mind. I could even read from his thoughts that he liked Christian a bit. "Thank you dad" I said as I pulled him in a hug. "I cannot thank you enough for having me sir" Christian politely responded. I was so glad he was happy at last. His mood seemed infectious as quickly after I saw Charlie and myself walking with a big grin on our faces. He showed Christian his room and after dinner we both went to sleep. Again I collapsed on top of the bed and drifted way into my dreams.

The next morning I woke up with a strange feeling. Was it Happiness? I met Christian downstairs. "Goodmorning" I smiled at him. "Good morning" he replied with a copy of my smile. I prepared breakfast for us three when the phone rang. I picked it up and walked out of the room. "Hey Bells" I heard a voice shout with joy at the other end of the phone. "Emma?" I almost shouted. "Bells, I'm coming to live in Forks!" my heart leapt with joy when I heard it. "Emma that's great!" I replied. 'Euhm bells" she hesitated. "Do you think I can live with you for a while?" she asked. "Yes, but you will have to sleep on the couch" I replied. "Christian a boy from school moved in because the orphan house where he live closed" I whispered. "And euhm I kind of like him" I whispered softly. "Oww Bells that's great!" she shouted. "I will tomorrow, see you" she said. "Dad!" I shouted from upstairs. "Emma is going to sleep on the couch while she's in Forks!" I shouted downstairs. Charlie grunted. "Okay Bells, but no more housemates okay" he asked in a pleading voice. "Sure dad!" I shouted downstairs.

After we had our breakfast Christian and I drove to school in my red truck. Again we were one of the first ones. The Cullens were already there of course. When we entered the parking lot thoughts began to swarm around us. '_Oh, there is the weird new girl'_ So I had gone from being the new girl to the new weird girl just because I sat with Christian. Well I wasn't normal either so I guess weird would fit the description. We walked into the cafeteria together. '_What is she doing with him?'_ I heard some thinking. '_Are they a couple?'_ some thought. '_Why does everyone keep staring at them, let them be'_ I recognized Angela's thoughts and smiled at her.

Then we walked by Jessica and I heard some of her words. "..Yes, Rosalie that slut" she said. I froze and Christian froze with me. I felt anger boiling inside me '_How dare she'_ I thought seething. I felt Christians hands curl into fists. So he had heard it as well. "Excuse me, how did you call Rosalie?" I asked her in a normal yet persuasive tone. "You heard me she's a slut" Jessica repeated. My temper got the best of me and as well of Christian. "How dare you!"I screamed while Christian shouted "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER" "What gives you the right to call her a slut! She's probably 10 times nicer then you are!" I screamed again, "Just shut up or grow up!" Christian added. This was what could get me really angry. I had been called weird so many times at all my schools that I was very sensitive on this subject. They just call you names because they're different. I could see Christian was fuming as well. I guess he has been called weird before. I looked around and saw everyone staring at us. Then thoughts overwhelmed me.

'_How dare she, talking to Jessica like that, I'm going to make her pay" _– Lauren

'_She's mine!'_ – Mike

'_Wow they rock' _– Emmet

'_Did they just defend me?' _– Rosalie

'_Their emotions flared over the top they were really angry!' _– Jasper

Before more thoughts could overwhelm me I took Christians hand and I took him out of the cafeteria. I got a headache from all the thoughts. I tried to block out the thoughts but it only got worse. The pain intensified. An I hear Christian grunt beside me. I looked at him and saw him wincing in pain as well. The pain intensified again and I couldn't bear it anymore. I screamed, tears rolled down my cheeks and I heard Christian do the same. I screamed again and I felt my head becoming dizzy. I saw 5 figures above me before I passed out.

I woke up lying in white room in a white bed. The lights above me blinded me temporarily. It took my eyes several moments to adjust. I sat up in my bed and found Christian smiling at me. "Where are we?" I asked still feeling the headache but just partly. "The hospital" he said softly with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. His presence was so comforting.

The doors opened and a extremely handsome young man walked in. He was as pale as the Cullens and he had the same color eyes. This was definitely Dr. Cullen. He smiled at me. '_This is odd'_ he thought. "Hello I'm Dr. Cullen" he introduced himself to us. "We know" we replied and smiled at each other because we answered at the same time. "You did?" he asked surprised. "You look like you're foster children" Christian explained. '_Aha, very perceptive too much so'_ I was surprised at his thought. Was he hiding something? "Well I must admit, I have never seen something like this before" he said, "you were walking outside when you fainted at the same time?" he asked with questioning eyes. "Well not entirely, before I fainted it felt like my had was going to explode" I explained. "Same with me" Christian added. _'The same symptoms at the same time?"_ He thought incredulously. Dr. Cullen checked our vitals but we were both okay. "I don't know what happened to you two but you seem fine to me" he said with a smile. "Uhm, Dr. Cullen how did we end up in the hospital" Christian asked. "My children found you and took you to me" he said. "I want to thank you though, for defending my children" he said. I was surprised but at the same time not so. The Cullens would have probably told their father. "No problem" I said with a smile. "I know what it feels like to be called weird" I whispered. "Same for me" Christian added. _'They seem nice, they should meet my children'I _ He thought. I smiled that was what I wanted to. "You can go home now" Dr. Cullen said.

We slipped into my truck and I smiled at Christian happy everything was fine. When we arrived at my home my heart was filled with joy as I saw a girl my age waving from the door. Emma had arrived.


	4. Vampires

**Here is the new chapter in which a lot is going to be revealed. Yes, they have a lot of powers but later will be explained why. Oh BTW Bella is not going to fall in love with Edward but i have another candidate for him! The love is coming really I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Original twilight characters and plots are stephanie meyers everything else is mine, no copyright infringement intended.**

Emma I squealed and I ran over to her. We ended up in a tight embrace. "Ow Em I'm so happy you're here" I said sincerely and it was true. I was so glad to have my best friend back. Well my best friend together with Christian. "So is this your boyfriend?" Emma asked me. I felt I blushed and I felt like levitating her on the roof but of course I couldn't with Christian here. "No" I said. "You're telling the truth" she said her eyes narrowing me. I of course had not forgotten her powers. She knew when she was being lied to. "This is Christian, my best friend here and he lives with us as well" I smiled at her. She walked over to Christian and shook his hand. When she had introduced herself she walked back to me. "We three are going to be real close" she said with a smile. And I believed her.

The three of us walked back inside and we talked the whole evening. It appeared Emma had been called names when I had left. I was fuming, how dare they do that to my best friend. "It's okay" Christian said to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt extremely content in this position. Emma smiled at me with a twinkling in her eyes.

A few hours later when Christian had went to his room to read a book Emma and I talked about other things. "Oww Bells I'm so glad I'm here" she said. "I'm too" I replied. "So how are your powers?" she asked me. She was the only one who knew about my powers because she had powers too. Emma could tell when someone was lying to her and she could she trough appearances if there chanced. She saw trough make-up and plastic surgery. She saw what someone truly was she was and she could control air kind of. "There good" I smiled at her._ 'test, test for bells!'_ I smiled at her. "I heard you" I replied to her thoughts. We hugged once more. Not long after Emma went to sleep on the couch and I fell asleep quickly in bed.

The next morning we ate breakfast. 'Bells I'm going" Charlie called from the doorstep. "bye Charlie" I called followed by goodbye's from Emma and Christian. We walked over to my truck to leave for school when I realized my truck only had two seats. I opened the door and was surprised to see three seats. Charlie had apparently asked a mechanic to put an extra seat in. it was tight but it didn't matter. We talked throughout the whole ride. "Oww Em" I began, "I should warn you we have been put into the weird category at school so if you rather wouldn't be seen with us" I muttered but I was cut of by Emma. "Bells, don't be so ridiculous. Off course I'm being with you" she practically yelled at me. "Remember three are stronger than two" she reminded me. When we had parked my truck and we left I could practically feel their eyes bulge out of their heads. '_Another new one? No way!'_. I grumbled, '_Ah she's with the weirdo's'_ I hissed in frustration. "Bells, block it" Emma reminded me. Christian looked over at us questioning. "Nothing" I told him but I was sure he didn't believe me. You didn't have to be Emma to know when I was lying. I decided then it was best for Christian to know about us. Since we were early I suggested we walked to the edge of the forest to talk. "Em, were going to tell him" I said to her and she nodded. I was gratefull that she understood. I just couldn't keep any secrets from him anymore. I didn't know what I was feeling but I certainly felt something for him.

"What are you going to tell me" he asked with a twinkling in his eyes which I didn't understood. "I haven't been entirely hones with you" I said with my eyes closed. "When I said I was often called weird I lied." I began, "I am weird, you see I can … do things other humans can't" I looked at him and I thought I would see anger but I only found curiosity. "You see I can do telekinesis and I can read minds" I said. I was sure he would yell at me or tell me I was lying but he didn't. "Oh and Emma here can tell when someone is lying and she can see what they truly are" I added looking apologetically at Emma. '_Good, I wanted you to tell him!'_ she said in her thoughts. "Well I haven't been entirely honest with you as well" he said looking away, "you see your not the only ones with gifts. For instance, I can feel feelings and needs. And I can teleport short distances like 100 meters" he said looking apologetically at me.

I beamed at him. "We three fit great together!" I squealed. "We sure do" Emma and Christian agreed with me. "No more secrets?" I asked. "No more secrets" they both replied. Side by side we walked back to school all grinning. I intentionally blocked out the thoughts of other people. The bell rang and I said goodbye to Christian and Emma telling them to meet at lunch.

My lessons went by as usual knowing nearly everything and plucking the answers I didn't know from the head of our teachers. The bell rang in my last lesson before lunch so I jumped up and exited the classroom. As a coincidence we all got together at the same time before the cafeteria so we entered together. We went to be sit next to the cullens table as usual. In the so called freak corner as the other humans called it around us. I felt Emma stiffen next to me when she looked at the Cullens. "Vampires" she whispered, I understood immediately what she was talking about. Her powers had revealed they were vampires. But how was that possible? Shouldn't they be killing us right now. I came to the only conclusion which was left. They didn't intend on harming humans.

"They're positively pissed off and shocked" I heard Christian whisper beside me. I turned to look at them and I felt intimidated but not scared. Some glared at us, especially the blonde girl. The others looked shocked. I decided to listen to their thoughts.

'_How did they do know?' _– Emmet

'_How come I didn't see this coming!' _– Alice

'_We have to kill them, I don't want to move!'_ – Rosalie

'_How did he know our feelings?' _– Jasper

Still nothing from Edward though. They still stared at us. They all stood up and left the cafeteria. The school day went by quickly and Emma Christian and I were still baffled by our discovery. When we left the school for my truck I felt my phone bussing in my pocket. I got it out and looked at the screen. 'Hmm, weird'I thought. It wasn't a number I recognized. "Hello" I said when I answered the phone. "Bella, this is Carlisle Cullen. Please listen to me" he said, "We need to talk to you. You know why" I nodded. "I will come and pick you up now" he said to me. "O.K."I said. I ended the call and sighed.

"We need to talk to them" I explained to them. They both nodded. I wasn't afraid, I could probably protect us by lifting them into the air. "There he is" I said gesturing to the black Mercedes coming in. He smiled at us when he left the car. I couldn't help but admire his beauty. Flawless features of course. He gestured for us to enter the car. We all sat in the back side. '_No worries, they're all truly good'_ Emma said in her mind. I smiled at her.

Carlisle hadn't said anything and I guessed he waited for the whole family. I couldn't help but stare in awe at the house that appeared in front of us. Carlisle noticed because he grinned. We arrived not long after. The three of hesitated but eventually decided to enter. The inside of the house was very airy and it felt very much like home. We entered the living room with Carlisle in front of us and I couldn't help but notice Emma staring at Edward. I grinned at her.

"Take a seat" Carlisle said gesturing us to the couch. We did as we were told. "Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper would you please come down. Esme and Rosalie entered quickly and sat down. Alice and Jasper did the same. Emmet however came running into the living room. His booming laugh appeared when he saw our faces. He sat down shortly after.

"I think you owe us an explanation" Carlisle started. I looked helplessly at Christian but thank god Emma already started. "Euhm, well we are not exactly normal humans" Esme began. "I can see that" Carlisle said. Emma wanted to continue but she was interrupted by Jasper. "They don't even feel afraid" he said. "Even though they know what we are" he said in wonder. "Yes, I'm pretty sure bella can protect us well" Emma continued. "Euhm a human? Protecting from vampires?" Emmet said incredulously. "You don't know what we can do miss" Edward added. "Oh I know" Esme said with a smile. _'Take him down Bella'_ Emma mentally added in her mind. "I'm pretty sure you can't beat her Emmet" Emma said with a twinkling in her eyes.

Everybody was silent and Emmet looked incredulously at me. "You can't be serious" he blurted out. "Try me" I said with a slight smile. This was going to be funny. "Watch the little girl take out the bear" I said while stepping forward. "But let's do it outside we don't want to ruin this house right?" I asked in a sweat voice.

Once we were outside Carlisle asked: "Are you sure Bella? You don't know how strong Emmet is" he said concerned. "I'll be fine really" I said to him. Emmet was facing me. "Give me all you got Emmet" I said. He immediately dropped into a crouch. His eyes locked on mine. Then he launched himself at me. 'Dang he's fast" I thought. My instincts kicked in when he got too close. I flung my arm and with my use of my telekinetic powers I send Emmet flying into the forest. I just smiled at them. I was sure Emmet was going to come back.

'_Ill come from the back she won't know what hit her'_ he thought smirking. I heard him coming so I turned around and saw him storming from the forest. Once again I sent him Flying into the forest. The others were staring at me with incredulous expressions on their faces. Emmet came back once again and I decided to finish it. When he was 4 foot from me I froze him in midair. "Sorry Emmie-bear" I smiled a sweat smile at him while I lifted him into the air. I saw his eyes open in shock. I sent him higher and higher until he hovered around the roof top. "It's over Emmie-bear" I laughed. I smirked when I slowly lowered him to the ground. He grumbled at me. "Wow, that was amazing" Carlisle said. "I bet nobody could touch her" he said. "let's go inside and finish our story" Emma said. Once we were all inside Emma continued her story. "Well as you could see we are not normal humans. First I know when I'm lied to and I can tell what people truly are. For the same I can control air a bit" she smiled. "So gifted" Carlisle said. "Is it even possible?" he muttered to himself. "For the same I can do telekinesis plus I can read minds. Only when I concentrate on it though" I finished I blushed from the stares they gave me. ' _Bella I'll get you'_ Emmet smirked in his head. "No you won't emmet" I snickered at him. "I feel what people need and give them that, I can also fele emotions and I am able to teleport over small distances which makes it nearly impossible to touch me just like with Bella" Christian finished. I froze, he could feel needs and emotions. Surely he would have felt my feelings as well. And then it hit me, I was in love with Christian. And I knew it was true. I felt so much love for him he looked at me with twinkling eyes filled with passion.

I looked at the Cullends again and I saw Jasper trying to kiss Alice. "Sorry jasper" I whispered ashamed. "How did you know?" he stared in shock at me. "Euhm.. duh" I pointed at my head indicating the mind reading and then pointing at Emma.

"Oh" he grinned sheepishly. I looked around and I saw Emma leaning to Edward and I smiled at her. "So you know about our gifts?" Edward asked. "Yes, you read minds just like me but you can't read mine or Christians" I confirmed. "Or hers" Edward said gesturing to Emma. "I can" I wondered aloud. "Though I can't read yours as well, same with Christian" I said. I went over to stand next to Christian and he put his arm around my shoulder. I felt a sudden burst of love and satisfaction burn trough me. I looked at Jasper and I saw he was going to lose it. He was struggling to not kiss Alice. "Jeesh Bella why are your emotions so strong" he muttered. "Because we're not human" Emma explained. I looked at her in confusion. What was she talking about?


	5. The wolves

**Sorry that it took so long for this chapter. Also i wanted to note that bella is slightly OOC, she has more confidence because of her powers. I hope you still like it. I do want to say that someone is going to die. I can't tell who yet. And please leave a comment ;)**

**Disclaimer: All original twilight characters and plots are Stephanie meyers, the rest is mine.**

"I'm sorry bells, I was going to explain. That was one of the reasons for coming here" She said pleading and I nodded. I tightened my grip on Christian and he just smiled at me.

"Bella and I are witches and Christian's a wizard" she began. "We count as human now but at you eighteenth birthday that will change" she continued, "When a witch or wizard turns eighteen they go through a change. There eyes turn a Brilliant shade of Violet and you will become inhumanly beautiful like you" she said pointing at the Cullens. "In fact witches and wizards look a lot like vampires, they just lack the speed and strength" she said, "Our heart will stop beating and we will get pale skin like you, our bodies freeze and we become immortal. Our skin is just like yours indestructible and our powers will increase. In fact, after your change you will receive a wand or staff to channel magic trough. It is not necessary for use but it makes it easier to concentrate. The wand comes with a spell book though" she said.

"Bella, I know you're birthday is at the 13th of September so you have 2 months" Emma said, "I have 2 days before Bella" she said. "Christian?" I asked. "The 15th of September" he said sniffing my hair with a smile.

"Wow," Carlisle said. "Do you have any mortal enemy's?" He asked out of curiosity. "Emma?" I asked. She was clearly better informed then me. "Yes, vampires and werewolves" she said. "I should have guessed that" Carlisle said with a small smile. "I should warn you, there is a pack of shape-shift wolves down la push. " he said. "Now that I think of it We shall show you the treaty line." "Euhm, could you climb up Emmet's back? Christian could go with me and Emma with Edward" he said. I smiled at him. "Not necessary" I said to him. '_bells, I'm going with Edward Ok?'_ Emma thought to me. "Sure" I replied.

We all walked outside and the vampires started to run. Using telekinesis I lifted myself and Christian of the ground and I send us flying above the vampires. I waved at Emmet when I saw his incredulous stare. I looked loving at Christian and I was sure re copied my look. After all he could feel it.

I put us safely down next to the Cullen family. They stared intently into the forest. "They're coming" Carlisle said. We knew who he was talking about, our other mortal enemies. And shortly after a man and 3 horse-sized wolves appeared. "The man's eyes were shooting daggers at the Cullens . I took an instant dislike of the man. We went to stand behind the Cullens just for safety reasons. I stood in between Emma and Christian.

"What do you think you're doing!" the man snarled. '_Filthy leeches, they are not to trust!'_ he thought angrily. The wind picked up slightly and I couldn't help but notice how horrible they smelled. Like a wet dog. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Hand over your meal" he demanded. I hissed at him at which he looked surprised. "I'm sorry?" I demanded and explanation from him. "They're going to eat you" he said, "And when they do we will finally be able to kill them". Anger flared inside me, how dare that dog say such things about my friends. I felt Christian stiffen beside me and Emma tensed her grip on me. They were angry too I realized. "You can give them to me or we will take them by force" he said. Now I was furious, how dare he! That stupid dog. I bet he couldn't even beat the three 'humans'. "No, they are not our meal and we are not handing them over" I heard Carlisle said. His voice was ringing with a natural authority. The man who was called Sam looked taken aback for a moment.

"You know, we are allowed across the border" he said with a smile. "This is not Cullen territory" now I was fuming. I was almost about to scream this was the territory of the three humans because Charlie's house was close by. "And so paul, Jacob, Jared take them" he ordered. I saw the wolves jump over the Cullens with a huge jump. The three of them landed behind us and quickly tried to grab us. The three of them sprang for us, but off course they didn't know about our powers. I flung my arm in front of me and knocked the wolf at least fifty feet back. I saw Emma using her powers of air to blow away the other wolf. I feared for Christian but when I looked over I saw the wolf was unable to touch him for he just teleported a few feet each time.

Emma hold them back for me I said when I saw Sam had crossed the border. I looked around and saw Emma was blasting hurricane winds at them keeping them at bay. I walked towards Sam. I was I was angry, no I was fuming. I walked over to him. His faced was a composed mask of calm. "So, you decided to come with me?" he said. I could not believe he just said that. Could he not see my anger? I only fueled my anger more. "Big mistake" I whispered in a cold voice. My hand flew back and forth again to slap him in the face.

I looked at him and I saw he was shaking. Christian was next to me in an instance. He touched my arm and suddenly I was teleported to where Emma was trying to keep the wolves busy. I saw she wouldn't last much longer so I lifted the three of them and set them on the other side next to their leader. Carlisle wanted to speak but I stopped him by raising my hand. "We give you two options" I began, "Leave now and never try that again" I said, "Or attack and get killed".

They turned around and backed away slowly. "And remember you can't beat the three witches of Forks" Emma yelled next to me.

We returned to the Cullens house shortly after. I went to sit next to Christian on the couch. He smiled at me. I just felt happy, or that was what I thought I felt. "Bella, can you lift me?" Emmet asked suddenly. I laughed and responded: "Sure Emmie-bear" she grinned at him and lifted him of the couch. He was floating in the air relaxed.

I looked over at the clock and realized it was already seven O'clock. "Guys, we really need to get home. We don't want a mad chief of police all over the place here" I said with a small grin. We thanked the Cullens and got into my car. I leaned in against Christian. I still was not sure what I felt for him but I was getting closer. "So Em, you've seen anyone you like?" I teased her. "Well, Edward seems okay" she said smiling at me. "Okay? have you seen the way he looks at you? You are so in" Christian added much to my surprise cause he didn't talk that much actually.

Charlie was not home when we arrived. He did however left a note:

_Hey Bell, (and Emma and Christian),_

_There was an urgent police matter and I had to be there. Sorry, don't bother making dinner for me I'll order some Pizza. It's going to be late for me._

_Charlie_

We ate dinner in Silence and not long after we each went to our beds and Emma to her couch. I quickly drifted away to sleep.


	6. Fire

**I'm sorry for the long time it took for me to upload this chapter but I have another story running and I have test week in school. So I have a lot of learning to do even though I will continue to next year. Thanks to T. who pointed out a mistake of mine.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters and original plots are all Stephanie Meyers.**

The next day I woke up. I slowly rubbed my eyes to wake up. I walked to my closet and took out comfortable jeans and a nice T-shirt with a red blouse. When I walked down I saw Emma sitting at the lunch table. She was staring ahead with a dreamy expression. I snapped my fingers in front of her. "Hello, earth to Emma" I said in front of her. I started making breakfast for us. When I was finished Christian was still upstairs. "Christian Matthew Dowler, come down immediately !" I called. He was at my side in an instant. I took a step back from shock. "At your service ma'am" he said with a big smile. I punched him playfully and handed him his breakfast.

Afterwards, we rode to school. We laughed and sang along in the truck with the radio. We arrived at school shortly after. We rode into the parking lot at the same time a shiny silver Volvo did. We smiled at them as we got out.

"Hey!" Alice squealed as she ran over to us and hugged me. I laughed at her, I quickly said good morning to others and we walked to school. I couldn't help but notice Edward and Emma holding hands. I touched Christian and pointed at them. He smiled, I knew he was happy for them. We entered the cafeteria and I believed there eyes were really falling out of their heads at what they saw. But to be honest I could care less about what these people were thinking about me so I blocked them out.

School continued normally for the most part. We became very close to the Cullens partly because Emma finally told Edward how she felt about him. It wasn't a big surprise for us seeing as how they had made goo-goo eyes at each other. And quite frankly I happened to be closer to Christian then ever. We spent much time together, picnicking in the woods are in my backyard. We even went to the movies one time.

Then it happened, it was Friday and we got out of school early. Christian, Emma and I sang with each other on the ride home. While we were heading to our house I saw a big black cloud of smoke rising from the direction of our house. Fear gripped my heart, Christian gently squeezed my hand. I sped up to full speed which wasn't very fast considering my truck could only reach 55 m/ph.

Then our house came into view, my emotions went al haywire, our house was on fire. I felt my face turn whiter than a vampire. There was only one thing I could think of at that moment. 'Charlie'

I excited the car and stormed to the house, tears were streaming down. "NO, CHARLIE" I screamed. I couldn't let him die, not in this way. I didn't even notice it but my powers had unconsciously started to act. The flames were pushed out of the way by me, only than was it I saw Christian and Emma beside me. "CHARLIE" I screamed. I heard a faint sound coming from the kitchen. "Emma, blow out the flames!" I ordered. She raised her hands and only then I felt the anger in myself. A wind that could match a hurricane washed inside putting out all the flames. I stormed into the kitchen and that was when I saw him. He had severe burning wounds. Then I looked at his head and my eyes widened with fear. His head was turned in a position physically impossible. I felt everything move away. I could not lose him, I won't lose him. "Bells…" I heard a weak voice. He was alive, "I love you.." he trailed away and he closed his eyes.

He was dead and he wouldn't come back to me. I began trashing and screaming my powers destroying almost everything. After what seemed like minutes but were probably hours I finally calmed down. I started sobbing, tears streamed down. Gently a pair of arms hugged me from behind, I slowly looked up and saw the tear stained face of Christian, Emma sat next to and I hugged her in turn. I looked around and saw what I had done to the house. The whole second floor was gone and we stared up into the sky. Barely a minute later a car arrived and 7 people ran out. Before I knew it I was pulled into a hug from Esme who was dry sobbing herself. Carlisle looked at us his face full of sorrow and compassion. The five children were standing a few feet away looking at the destruction I had caused. "what happened Bella?" Carlisle carefully asked.

I sobbed some more. "There was a fire in the h-house" I said trough my tears. "Emma put out the fire with her p-powers, I lost control of mine and euhm I trough the second floor of" I said and I burst into tears again. "That's when I found him" I said a sea of tears washing down my face. "Who, Bella" Carlisle said. "C-C-Charlie!" I screamed unconsciously throwing the Cullens back. "I-I'm sorry" I sobbed. Jasper had run away, clearly not able to handle our emotions. Christian and Emma had already passed out and now I felt my consciousness slip away too.

I woke up on a bed in a unfamiliar room. I narrowed my eyes a bit to adjust to the brightness of the room. I sat there numb for a few minutes. Then everything washed over me again. The fire, Emma, Christian the death of Charlie. Charlie, … death I just couldn't believe it. He had to live without me for such a long time and then I leave him again. It was all my fault. If I hadn't come here this wouldn't have happened. Charlie, oh Charlie. I was sobbing again. My eyes were bloodshot from all the crying and they were even a bit swollen. I felt sore and my skin felt very tight from the heat of the fire.

When I looked around I saw Christian and Emma both lying in separate beds in what I recognized as the living room. Emma was already awake and she smiled at me. The Cullens were not here so I think they're hunting. I wanted to talk to Emma, so using telekinesis I lifted her from the bed and laid her down next to me. The bed was very soft, silk like.

"You like the Edward guy" I said like if I was stating a fact. She blushed and nodded. "And, does he like you?" I continued my inquisition. She nodded again. I squealed and hugged her. "You deserve someone who will be with you for eternity" I commented. "So, what's up between you and Chris?" she suddenly asked me. I blushed, "Um, I-I don't really know, I guess I like him. Emma hugged me, "He likes you too you know" she whispered in my ear. "Really?" I asked surprised. "I have seen the way he looks at you, that guy so in love with you" she snickered. A small flame of hope began growing in me.


	7. Maria

**Sorry for the long time since my last chapter but things have been a bit busy in my personal life so sorry. Enjoy the chapter! Please review or leave a comment!**

"There are some matters we need to discuss" Carlisle said while stepping into the living room. "First of all, Bella, Emma and Christian you will be staying with us until you decide to leave" he spoke softly. I nodded and softly shook Christian with my telekinetic abilities. He woke up quickly and I walked over to him and cuddled up against him. He seemed surprised but then embraced me. "We would love to stay here with you but we don't want to intrude" Christian said softly while caressing my hair. "Oh dear, you don't intrude we want you here" she said.

And so it was decided, Emma Christian and I would be staying with the Cullens. Emma and I shared the same bedroom and Christian had his own. I didn't really mind I loved Emma dearly. Everything was peaceful and Christian and I grew incredibly close to each other. We were officially a couple. Same goes for Edward and Emma. Everything went fine until one day.

I was silently reading a book while cuddled together with Christian on the bench. Suddenly Edward entered the living room and grabbed Emma. "Edward What's Go-" she began. "No time to explain, Bella follow us" he spoke harshly. I instantly understood this was urgent. I lifted Christian and myself of the couch and while flying we followed Edward with Emma on his back. A short time later we landed in the clearing. The rest of the family were already there. Carlisle and Esme were standing alongside Emmet and Rosalie. Jasper was standing in front of them. We landed in front of him and I saw Jasper's eyes were completely black. Shock coursed through me. Even though we never discussed Jasper's past I could see it in his eyes. I knew of his battle with the newborns the southern wars. This was the face of the Major, The god of war.

He growled at us. I realized at same instant as Christian that Jasper was deadly when he was like this. Christian teleported us behind him. That was when I saw them. From the trees at the other side of the clearing emerged several figures. The first one was a female. Around the size of me. There were around ten other big and bulky eyes around her. They were not as big as Emmet but certainly as big as Jasper. I looked at the female, I recognized her immediately. It was Maria, next to Maria was another man. He was tall and had many scars like Jasper though not as much. He was holding a petite girl who looked like a pixie. And then it hit me. "ALICE!" I screamed, they had Alice. I felt tears well up in my eyes and spill down my cheek. Jasper turned around at my scream and snarled. I should have known, his vampire-mate instincts were calling in.

The group of Maria and her Newborns advanced to the middle of the clearing. "Hello Major" she said as she spoke to Jasper with a sadistic smile around her mouth. I swoll up in rage. That little twit dared to capture my best friend ( Yes, we became really close in those months). "Maria" Jasper growled in return. "Tut, tut, Major I didn't teach you this way" she replied still with her sadistic smile. "No harm needs to be done to this little lady or your family" she replied. "I have two options for you, one, you will join me again and I will leave your little precious pixie. Or two, you will stay and I will kill her" she snarled the last bit.

Jasper looked torn his eyes still pitch black. "Oh, but what do we have over here? Three Humans" she said with surprise. "Let's make this more interesting shall we?" she smiled her sadistic smile again and I didn't like it one bit. "Give me the humans and Alice will live. Join me and Alice will live but without you." '_Great_' I thought. Now we have been added to the deal. I looked at Alice and when I saw her in so much pain my heart broke for her. "Tut, tut Major we don't have all day. I will make you help your decision" she laughed manically. She waved her hand and the vampire next to her immediately lowered his head at Alice's shoulder. And then he bit tearing her arm of. "NO" I shouted with several more shouts. I was livid, how dare that bitch, Maria was going to pay. I wanted to fly towards her but I was being held by Rosalie. I struggled but my human strength was nothing to her vampire strength. I sobbed tears streaming down my face. I looked around and saw Jasper snarling and struggling against the restraint of Emmet, Carlisle and Edward who were all trying to hold him.

Suddenly every vampire and human at our side dropped to the floor and I was free. I looked around and saw Christian lying on the ground with arms bend in directions they shouldn't. I was sure Jasper had something to do with this. Jasper was already running towards Maria. That little bitch! She waved her hand and another vampire stepped forward focusing his gaze on Jasper. Suddenly Jasper froze in mid-run. He seemed not to be able to move.

I was livid before but right now I was about to explode from anger, hurt and possibly loss. She was going to murder us all. My Christian, Alice the whole family except probably Jasper. "Stupid Major, you never told me you could render a vampire unconscious by overloading their emotions" she said scolding him like a little child.

I had enough of her sick charade. I stood up firmly and began walking towards her. Tears clouded my vision. Power surged trough me as I advanced. I was going to make her pay, I would slap that sadistic grin of her face. I felt wind move around me letting sand and the ground whirl up in a big circle around my feet. My hair flowed with the wind. I could feel Jasper's anger which only fuelled my own. I advanced and stood in front of him. He must be projecting because I could feel his surprise. My vision was suddenly tinted white. And then I spoke full of confidence. "Maria," I said my voice sounding strong and commanding could clearly be heard by everyone. "Your days of torture and war are over. She actually looked frightened when I spoke. I used this distraction to lift Alice from her and place Alice next to Jasper. "I will make you pay for hurting me, my family, my best friend and most importantly my mate" My voice got a double layer at the end. "Freeze her!" Maria screeched, but it didn't work. I was in a state of trance. I was going to finish her. "Get her!" she shouted. Several big vamps advanced towards me. Suddenly one of them lunched. I jumped up with a backflip and landed behind the big vampire. I then suddenly twisted down and tackled him. Before he could get me I twisted away. I jumped around to find a big dumb looking vampire ready to bite me. I grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him across the clearing. I had enough, My vision clouded completely with and I barely noticed what I was doing.

I took them all out while barely noticing what I was doing. When I looked around I saw Maria had feld with her other newborns. Then my vision turned normal and I slumped to the ground.


End file.
